Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise
by qaroinlove
Summary: Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir... Original de Dannrose, traduccion oficial.
1. Reglas No Oficiales

Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de StarTrek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

Summary; Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

N/A: Esto es una serie de viñetas a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. ThanksDann!

* * *

.

.

.

Discretamente colocados en varios lugares de la Enterprise estaba una lista muy importante de reglas no oficiales que todo el mundo esperaba conocer. Siempre que una nueva tripulación llegaba se les señalaba la copia mas cercana y se les ordenaba memorizarla antes de iniciar cualquier otra tarea en la nave. Muchos de ellos no acataron esta vital orden al llegar a la nave y aprendieron del error cometido en su camino a muy corto plazo... Si ellos habían roto alguna regla de muy graves consecuencias.

Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.

**Regla No. 1;**

No asistir al Capitán Kirk cuando esta intentando escapar de su Doctor.

_(Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en NO romper esta regla por el Hypo resultante y el sermón de Huesos)_

**Regla No. 2;**

No hablar mal o murmurar de cualquier miembro de la tripulación de mando, NO importa lo que hagan.

_(Los métodos de venganza que puedan inventar serán variados y muy creativos.)_

**Regla No. 3;**

NO llamar al Doctor McCoy "Huesos".

_(Solo Jim y Pavel se libran de recibir una hypo)_

**Regla No. 4;**

No llamar al Sr. Hendorff "Primor"

_(Las contusiones resultantes de su "entrenamiento de combate SIN armas" no valen la pena)_

**Regla No. 5;**

Cometer bullying contra el Alférez Checov es muy mala idea.

_(El equipo de comando es MUY sobreprotector con el miembro más joven.)_

**Regla No. 6;**

Los ojos de cachorro NO son "técnicas estándar de la Flota Estelar para negociaciones"

_(Pavel sigue insistiendo que DEBERÍAN estar ya que si funcionan)_

**Regla No. 7;**

No hay destilería ilegal en Ingeniería.

_(Todo el mundo sólo ignoró el extraño aroma a alcohol que procedía de un raro artefacto en un MUY discreto rincón)_

**Regla No. 8;**

Hacer piruetas en el área de lanzadera NO está permitido.

_(Hikaru dijo que solo estaba practicando " maniobras evasivas ")_

**Regla No. 9;**

Dejar de escalar por los tubos Jefferies.

_(Esa era una buena manera de acercarse sigilosamente y sorprender a las personas)_

**Regla No. 10;**

El doctor McCoy y SOLO el Doctor McCoy puede darle medicamento a el Capitán.

_(Un medico residente ignoró esto y la reacción alérgica no fue buena. Tampoco la reacción de Huesos cuando se entero)_

**Regla No. 11;**

Materializar un tiburón a la piscina no es gracioso.

_(Tomo un esfuerzo en conjunto de Jim, Nyota y Huesos para calmar a Pavel y convencerlo de que nadie le hizo esto a propósito.)_

**Regla No. 12;**

Tampoco lo es un cocodrilo.

_(Ahora Pavel se niega a estar cercas de la piscina si antes no se ha escaneado en busca de especies no vivas primero.)_

**Regla No. 13;**

¡El ganso debe de ser matado en el acto!

_(Un mal funcionamiento en el transportador resulto con un ganso abordo. Todavía tienen que atraparlo para poner fin a su reinado de terror.)_

**Regla No. 14;**

A quien haya hackeado el replicador del área de recreo, arréglelo por favor.

_(Se disparaban malvaviscos a alta velocidad a miembros de la tripulación al azar.)_

**Regla No. 15;**

La Enterprise no debe de ser usada para acrobacias aéreas.

_(La acrobacia de la nave clase Constitución era muy sorprendente de ver sobre San Francisco.)_

**Regla No. 16;**

Bambi de Disney esta excluida de cualquier noche de película para la tripulación.

_(Pavel y Huesos son inconsolables cuando la madre de Bambi muere.)_

**Regla No. 17;**

NO darle al alférez Checov altas dosis de azúcar...** NUNCA!**

_(Los estragos que causo en la nave fueron increíbles)_

**Regla No. 18;**

Dejar de tocar la canción "Guy Love" cuando el comandante Spock y el capitán Kirk hablan el uno con el otro.

(Ellos no lo encontraron divertido la primera vez, mucho menos la decimoquinta.)

**Regla No. 19;**

Tener a toda la tripulación cantando "We will rock you" en klingon, y pedir la renuncia de TOTAL de la Enterprise es simplemente estúpido.

_(La expresión de los Klingons no tenia precio, los misiles tampoco.)_

**Regla No. 20;**

No rayar lo phasers.

_(Cuando atraparon a Jim, Hikaru , Scotty y a Pavel insistieron que era "Un entrenamiento de combate vital"… Spock no se lo trago.)_

**Regla No. 21;**

No hacer comentarios negativos acerca de la tarta de manzana casera de Dr. McCoy.

_(La ultima persona que hizo esto, terminó usándola de sombrero. Para gran disgusto de quienes querían comerla.)_

**Regla No. 22;**

No mas experimentos con viajes en el tiempo.

_(Tener al hijo de Scotty, al adolecente y adulto Scotty y a Scotty era sumamente confuso y peligroso para la nave.)_

**Regla No. 23;**

No tocar la "Marcha Imperial" de Star Wars cuando el Dr. McCoy entra al puente.

_(Huesos muy probablemente va a destruir el sistema de altavoces la próxima vez.)_

**Regla No. 24;**

Dejar de intentar de dar a Checov la "charla".

_(Varios miembros de la tripulación lo han hecho ya, para vergüenza del adolecente.)_

**Regla No. 25;**

No tocar las plantas del teniente Sulu.

_(Él a amenazado a más de un tripulante con su espada de esgrima con tal de defender a sus preciosas plantas.)_

**Regla No. 26;**

Durante una crisis acatar las ordenes que la tripulación de mando, no importa que tan ilógicas, locas, insanas o estúpidas parezcan sus ordenes.

_(Esto se convirtió en una segunda naturaleza dentro de las primeras tres semanas al ser asignado a la Enterprise.)_

**Regla No. 27;**

No jugar mas Strip Póker.

_(Éste necesita poca explicación.)_

**Regla No. 28;**

No hacer bromas sobre Rusia cuando el alférez Checov este presente.

_(Él esta muy orgulloso de su tierra natal.)_

**Regla No. 29;**

Lo mismo va para Escocia y el Sr. Scott.

_(El esta igual de orgulloso de su patria.)_

**Regla No. 30;**

"Solo se vive dos veces" No es un tema apropiado para el capitán Kirk.

_(En realidad él no le ve el lado gracioso a esto y tampoco nadie mas.)_

**Regla No. 31;**

Al sr. Scott no se le permite cocinar.

_(Cuando fue el turno de Scotty para la noche de comida casera se las arreglo para dar de baja a toda la tripulación de mando por intoxicación alimentaria por días.)_

**Regla No. 32;**

Tampoco tiene permiso de estar a un rango menor de diez pies cercas de las cocinas.

_(Las personas aseguran que volaron algunos aparatos cuando él entro a la habitación.)_

**Regla No. 33;**

El pranking no es una buena idea para ocupar el tiempo cuando uno esta aburrido.

_(Incluso Huesos estaba decepcionado cuando Spock añadió esta regla.)_

**Regla No. 34;**

Tampoco lo es estar cantando muy audiblemente desde la plataforma del puente mientras se esta de turno.

_(Jim dijo que era para impulsar la moral del puente)_

**Regla No. 35;**

No ceder a los ojos de cachorro del alférez Checov.

(Nadie, incluyendo a Spock, podía mantener esa regla cuando Pavel usaba de verdad esos ojos de cachorro)

**Regla No. 36;**

Dejar de intentar construir un "TARDIS".

(Scotty y Pavel habían estado mirando "Doctor Who" recientemente.)

**Regla No. 37;**

Reproducir canciones románticas cuando el comandante Spock y la teniente Uhura están comiendo juntos es un tontería.

(En verdad, Nyota da miedo cuando se enoja.)

**Regla No. 38;**

Si llegas a ver a cualquier miembro del equipo de comando llevar a un muy dormido alférez Checov a su cama, usted no vio nada.

_(Pavel a veces trabaja hasta el agotamiento y, o bien hasta que colapsa o es sedado por que en realidad necesita dormir.)_

**Regla No. 39;**

Si el alférez Checov es llevado por alguien mas ¡repórtelo inmediatamente al Capitán!

_(Varios celosos, corruptos y/ o falsos miembros de la tripulación han tratado de secuéstralo para llegar a Jim y o al equipo de comando.)_

**Regla No. 40;**

La tripulación de mando es una de las familias mas disfuncionales del universo; molestarlos es bajo su propio riesgo.

_(Esta resume la mayor parte de las reglas de esta lista.)_


	2. Regla No 1

_**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**_

_**.**_

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary; **Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A: **Esto es una serie de viñetas a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. Thanks Dann!

* * *

.

.

.

**Regla No. 1;**

_No asistir al Capitán Kirk cuando esta intentando escapar de su Doctor._

* * *

Hikaru Sulu debió de haber escuchado a sus entrañas. Él no debió de haber cedido ante su capitán, y mucho menos haber considerado que tratar de desafiar al Doctor McCoy era una buena idea.

Temprano, mucho antes del cambio de turno de Hikaru, miro a Jim Kirk luciendo un poco aterrado y corriendo hacia el puente, y mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. Esto inmediatamente preocupo a Hikaru ya que el capitán sólo lucia presa del pánico cuando él había molestado seriamente al doctor McCoy, lo cual era una mala él lo vio, Jim inmediatamente se dirigió a Hikaru.

—¡ Me tienes que esconder, _por favor_! — su capitán rogó— antes de que Huesos me encuentre para mi examen medico.

Aquí es donde debería haber dicho que no, debió de haberse mantenido firme ante él, por que en serio Jim Kirk debería de ser lo suficientemente maduro para enfrentarse a su medico como un hombre. Por desgracia, el capitán lo miraba suplicante, desesperado y aun mejor, recordó que él había saltado tras él cuando se cayó en la perforadora de la _Narada . _Con todo esto él solo podía decir. — Ok, te voy a dar un impulso a una de las escotillas de mantenimiento del techo del puente. — A pesar de las advertencias en su cabeza, Hikaru ayudo a Kirk a escabullirse por las escotillas y luego las cerró. Apenas tuvo tiempo para darse la vuelta e irse para iniciar su turno antes de que el Doctor McCoy marchase hacia el puente, armado con un hypo y mirándose listo para usarlo en cualquier persona de pie que obstruyera su camino.

— ¡Señor Sulu! — Ladró el doctor. — ¿Dónde diablos está Jim?

Rápidamente respondió Hikaru y esperaba que fuese creíble. — Lo siento doctor McCoy, pero el capitán no ha estado en el puente desde hace un par de horas.

— Entonces, ¿Dónde está, maldita sea? — Exigió Huesos.

— Él pudo haber ido a inspeccionar Ingeniería, doctor. — Respondió Hikaru — Tal vez podría ver si él está allí.— Esperaba desesperadamente que eso fuera suficiente para que el medico se fuera sin que recordara que él podía pedir la ubicación exacta del capitán a la computadora.

Hubiera sido, pero parecía que el universo estaba en contra de Hikaru porque en ese momento la escotilla que Jim había escogido se abrió . Esto, a su vez Jim cayó en la parte superior de Huesos que estaba de pie bajo dicha escotilla. Esto siguió un desorden caótico del capitán, el doctor y maldiciones (Que causaron que Pavel se sonrojara furiosamente desde su puesto.) que dio lugar a que de algún modo Huesos fijara a su amigo al suelo. Lanzando a Jim por encima del hombro, a pesar de sus continuas luchas, Huesos fijo su mejor y más especial mirada asesina sobre Hikaru y le gruño — Señor Sulu le espero abajo en la bahía media en media hora... ¿Entendido?

Hikaru miro a su alrededor en el puente para ver si alguien se apiadaba y le ayudaba a salir de lo inevitable, sólo para encontrar que todo el mundo estaba mirando fijamente sus pantallas. Se resigno a su suerte.

\- Si el doctor McCoy.

El doctor le asintió brevemente y salió del puente, todavía cargando a Jim, que ya había renunciado a su inútil lucha, por encima del hombro.

En la puerta se encontraron con Spock que solamente se limito a ver como el capitán era llevado por el director medico y al timonel tomar asiento luciendo claramente disgustado, antes de enarcar una ceja.

Media hora después Hikaru Sulu se reporto a la bahía medica.

Él regreso una hora más tarde luciendo el aspecto de un pequeño niño que acaba de recibir una severa reprimenda y frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Un par de días mas tarde un aviso apareció en la esquina del puente, decía así;

**Reglas NO oficiales de la Enterprise**

**Regla No. 1**

_**No asistir al Capitán Kirk cuando esta intentando escapar de su Doctor.**_

A pesar de que nunca fue dicho o demostrado, la mayoría de las personas supusieron que cierto Director Medico la había puesto allí.


	3. Regla No3

_**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary; **Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A: **Esto es una serie de viñetas _(Random)_ a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. Thanks Dann!

* * *

.

.

.

**Regla No. 3;**

NO llamar al Doctor McCoy "Huesos".

Honestamente, Scotty nunca pensó que seria un problema. Jim llamaba al doctor "Huesos" todo el tiempo y no pasaba nada, así que pensó que a McCoy no le importaba el apodo. Al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

Scotty estaba en la enfermería con algunas quemaduras y cortes leves _(Uno de sus proyectos no funciono como se había previsto)_ y estaba siendo tratado por el doctor McCoy. El tratamiento fue rápido y sencillo y lo único que hizo fue agradecer al doctor cuando hubo terminado. El agradecimiento en si, no era el problema. Sin embargo, el haber usado el apodo del doctor _"Huesos"_ ese había sido su fatal error. La comprensión de su error llego rápidamente a Scotty al verse enfrentado a la expresión más asesina del doctor McCoy. Scotty al pensar lo que posiblemente podría proceder a esa mirada, Scotty pensó rápidamente en tomar el mejor curso de acción para las circunstancias actuales que enfrentaba.

Así que corrió.

Miembros de la tripulación informaron mas tarde que McCoy persiguió a Scotty por toda la eslora del buque, abordando al escoces a tres metros de distancia, lo inmovilizó en el suelo y sin piedad alguna lo apuñalo con una hypo. Después, el doctor simplemente se levanto, hizo girar su hypo fantásticamente al aire y regreso a la bahía medica como si nada hubiera pasado. Scotty no podía explicar correctamente lo que había sucedido hasta pasada tres horas cuando el analgésico administrado a la fuerza se había retirado completamente de su organismo. Cuando Jim termino de reír histéricamente les informo que su Director medico odiaba absolutamente ese apodo cuando alguien mas lo llamaba así, a excepción de él y Pavel. McCoy simplemente había desistido de intentar detener a Jim de llamarlo así, y el medico simplemente se veía incapaz de intentar algo cuando Pavel lo llamaba con ese ridículo apodo.

Al día siguiente la regla tres se había añadido a las normas no oficiales con respecto al incidente. Además el respeto hacia el doctor McCoy se duplico en todo el barco. ¿Quién no iba a respetar a un hombre de treinta y tantos años capaz de lanzar un hypo a tres metros y dar completamente en el blanco?

* * *

.

.

.

Un agradecimiento especial a quienes siguen y cometan esta traducción :3

_**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid , Vaccea &amp; Zussi** _. Gracias por sus RR :3

Lia Fuera.


	4. Regla No 18

_**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary; **Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A: **Esto es una serie de viñetas (no tendrán algún orden en particular) a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. Thanks Dann!

* * *

.

.

.

**Regla No. 18;**

Dejar de tocar la canción "Guy Love" cuando el comandante Spock y el capitán Kirk hablan el uno con el otro.

.

Ni si quiera era una conversación personal. Jim simplemente le había pedido a Spock que le explicara algunas de las investigaciones planetarias que habían ocurrido el día anterior. El primer oficial accedió a la petición y comenzó un discusión completamente relacionada con el trabajo. A los cinco minutos de haber comenzado la explicación acerca de unas extrañas pero inofensivas anomalías atmosféricas, comenzó a reproducirse una molesta pero familiar canción a través de los altavoces del puente.

_**Enfrentemos los hechos acerca de mí y de ti, nuestro amor no especificado aunque estoy orgulloso de llamarte "oso de chocolate" las personas siempre miraran y hablaran.**_

Jim no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo … ¡De Nuevo! ¿No tenían mejores cosas que hacer su equipo?

_**Me siento exactamente igual, por eso los mantengo ocultos, porque este oso no puede soportar el desdén de este mundo, y algunas veces es mas fácil ocultarlos.**_

Él y Spock intentaron ignorarlo y continuaron con su conversación. Desafortunadamente Huesos estaba también en el puente, y ni siquiera intentaba ocultar sus risas.

_**Explicaríamos nuestro romance, este es un amor de hombres, tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo... No hay nada gay en ello ante nuestros ojos. **_

Esta estrofa hizo que el doctor estallara en risas, y el resto del equipo se unió a el doctor discretamente.

_**Me preguntas que es lo que tenemos... Y respondo tiernamente... Este es amor de hombres... Entre dos chicos.**_

Pavel, incapaz de contenerse estalló en histéricas risas y los ojos de Spock comenzaron a estrecharse rápidamente.

_**Somos mas cercanos que un hombre y su esposa... Es por eso que nuestras pulseras a juego dice Turk y JD …**_

Desde hace rato que Jim había renunciado a intentar ignorarlos, y lanzando una mirada salvaje hacia su equipo en el puente para ver si el culpable aun se encontraba allí. Huesos estaba tirado en el piso del puente rodando sin dejar de reírse.

_**Sabes que me quedare contigo el resto de mi vida... Tu eres el único hombre que ha estado en mi interior... Whoa! whoa! y solo sacaste mi apéndice.**_

Estas líneas causaron que si todavía quedaba algún miembro del equipo intentando contener las risas fallaran estrepitosamente. Pavel se cayo de su asiento debido a su histérica risa.

_**No hay necesidad de aclararlo... ¡¿OH NO?! Solo dejémoslo crecer mas y mas cada día … Es como si me hubiese casado con mi mejor amigo... de una manera totalmente varonil!**_

Al ver que ahora no tenia el mando de su equipo, un histérico Jim tomo a Spock y le pidió que le ayudara a hackear el sistema informativo de la nave.

_**¡Vamos! este es un amor de hombres, sin peligros, solo un sentimiento por otro chico. Sosteniendo su corazón en el cielo. Estaré ahí para protegerte en la debilidad. y estaré ahí para compartir tus triunfos. Este es amor de hombres entre dos chicos. Y cuando digo "Te Amo Turk" es solo lo que implica. Esto es amor de hombres... Entre... Dos … Chicos …**_

Finalmente lograron detenerla, y para cuando la canción termino solo se necesito una fría mirada de Jim y una ceja levantada de Spock para que toda la tripulación del puente recuperara rápidamente la sobriedad. Y una mas solo para regresarlos al trabajo y el silencio reino en el puente para el resto de la jornada.

Para Jim, la primera vez fue lo suficientemente molesto, sin embargo, él le miro el lado divertido después. Pero una decimoquinta vez era mas que suficiente, y si alguna vez encontraba al culpable él seriamente consideraría una seria reprimenda, como lanzarlo al planeta desértico mas cercano. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría haber una buena razón por la cual se reprodujo varias veces mas esa canción.

Parecía ser la única cosa que conseguía que Huesos riera en voz alta delante de todo el puente.

Para el próximo cambio de turno la regla 18 había aparecido en la lista escrita de una manera que parecía que alguien furioso se había desquitado. Cuando la vieron, Scotty estaba completamente seguro que el doctor McCoy había dicho...

—¡Maldita sea!

.

.

.

* * *

_Gracias por sus RR'S y la próxima será la 35 :)_


	5. Regla No35

_**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary; **Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A: **Gracias especiales a quienes me comentan y ponen en favs y follows :3

.

.

.

* * *

**Regla No. 35;**

_No ceder a los ojos de cachorro del alférez Checov._

* * *

— Por favor, Karu.

Hikaru **no** iba a ceder a la voz suplicante, no , no lo iba a hacer. — No Pavel, no estas lo suficientemente capacitado para tomar una espada real.

— Pero, Karu.— Genial, ahora de quejaba el adolecente — Ni siquierra la voy a usar cerrcas di nada ni nadiien.

— No Pavel.— Sulu estaba usando su voz mas firme — No puedes usar una espada real hasta que hayas tenido una capacitación con ella.

—Solo un momento, Por favor.— El adolecente estaba intentando verse lo mas adorable posible.

—No significa No Pavel, de ninguna manera y eso es **definitivo **— Hikaru estaba decidido a no cambiar su resolución. El niño no podía salirse con la suya todo el tiempo, y él estaba seguro que Pavel lo sabía muy bien. No había nada, nada que Pavel pudiera hacer para que Hikaru cambiara de idea.

Entonces Pavel puso en uso sus ojos de cachorro.

¡No! el no iba a caer en ello. Él era un oficial de la flota y uno de los mejores pilotos de toda la Flota. Él no caería ante un adolecente poniendo los ojos de cachorro, él no lo haría.

Pero Pavel lucia tan vulnerable que era desgarrador y esos grandes ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas eran insoportables.

La determinación de Hikaru se derrumbo rápidamente. — Pavel, esto esta mal. Pero solo un par de movimientos.

— ¿Is in serio? ¿Lo dices di verrdad, Karu? — La voz del chico estaba tan llena de esperanza que había desterrado todas las dudas que aun subsistían en la mente de Hikaru. —Si Pavel, lo digo en serio.

— Grraciaz Karu.— Pavel le obsequio una gran sonrisa al mayor antes de sorprenderlo con un fuerte abrazo. Hikaru le entrego su espada y miro al niño intentando algún movimiento. Sólo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente después de verlo.

El niño era demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

.

.

.

McCoy pensó que, con el haber tratado con Jim desde la academia, manejar a Pavel Checov no sería un se preguntaba de donde había concebido una idea tan blasfema.

Estaban de permiso en la tierra en una colonia de la federación y de alguna manera Huesos se había propuesto echarle un ojo encima al adolecente. El chico tenia dieciocho años, maldita sea, el no necesitaba tener una niñera pero Jim, Nyota e incluso Spock habían insistido en que Huesos se quedara con el niño mientras estaban en el planeta.

Esto iba muy bien al principio, nada había ido mal, y él se preguntaba porque los demás habían insistido en que se quedara con el adolecente para acompañarlo.

Y luego entraron a la tienda de dulces.

La teniente Uhura le había dicho al doctor en términos inequívocos que a Pavel no se le permitía ningún dulce, la azúcar lo ponía demasiado hiperactivo y Huesos no quería encontrarse con el lado malo de Uhura. Sin embargo, el niño lucia como si no estuviera de acuerdo con las ordenes de Nyota y estaba decidido a intentar cualquier cosa por tener unos pocos dulces.

—¿Puedo tiner algunos, Doctor?— Preguntó con una voz ridículamente dulce.

— Lo siento niño, pero Uhura no esta de acuerdo.— McCoy esperaba que con esa respuesta fuera mas que suficiente.

— Piro Doctor...

— No Pavel. Valoro mucho mi maldita vida como para desobedecer a Uhura.

—Piro iio no voi a dicirle nada, ella no va a zaver.

McCoy tuvo que admitir que quizá si él... ¡NO! Tenía que ser firme; él no cedería a un adolecente quien debería conocerlo mejor maldita sea. Estaba apunto de negarle al adolecente cuando miro sus ojos.

Eran increíblemente grandes y acuosos y demasiado malditamente tiernos. McCoy sabía que debía resistirse, debía mantenerse firme y no ceder. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, solo el niño lo sabría y Nyota nunca lo averiguaría. Además el chico tenia dieciocho años, porque no podría tener algunos dulces, no era como si Checov fuese un niño que necesitase ser mimado.

Con este argumento totalmente razonable el miedo, también conocido como el DM de la Enterprise cedió a los ojos de cachorro de Pavel.

— Bien Pavel, puedes conseguir algunos dulces. Solo no le digas a Uhura.

El adolecente le dio un fuerte abrazo rompe_ huesos _al hombre y salto directamente al establecimiento, justo antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y gritó — ¡Muchas grracias Huesos!

.

.

.

.

.

Spock tenia un ligero dilema. Él estaba llevando un pequeño equipo de exploración científica para escanear la flora seleccionada en Epsilon 2, la misión no era un problema, era un planeta en gran parte explorado y mayormente inofensivo. Las exploraciones en si eran de rutina desde que descubrieron la larga duración de vida de las plantas , así que simplemente estaban obteniendo información del desarrollo de la flora. El problema era el alférez Checov.

Deseo que los acompañara en la misión y, si bien era alentador ver un voluntario, no se requería su conjunto de habilidades. Si bien se trataba de una simple cuestión de informarle al sr. Checov de este hecho, Spock se encontró vacilante ante una cosa.

La mirada que el alférez le estaba dando.

Spock estaba fallando en dar una respuesta porque esa mirada estaba teniendo ese efecto. El alférez tan solo se había limitado a ampliar los ojos y a mostrarlos ligeramente acuosos. No había ninguna razón lógica del porque esta accion estaba causando que Spock se planteara repensar su decisión original, pero lo estaba. La misión era simple y no se necesitaban las habilidades del Sr. Checov , pero pensando en ello, una sencilla misión era el momento ideal para enseñar a los jóvenes alféreces nuevas técnicas y habilidades. Él era excepcionalmente dotado y estaba, obviamente, con ganas de aprender aun mas, por lo que le enseñaría algunos de los aspectos del trabajo de Spock en esta misión que bien pueden beneficiar a la nave en asignaciones futuras. Spock no era consiente de que el alférez podía tener una reacción emocional tan extrema por haber sido negado algo a los miembros del equipo. Eso a su vez podría tener un efecto perjudicial sobre su trabajo y para el resto de la nave. Así que en realidad era completamente logico estar de acuerdo con esa solicitud y de acuerdo con Spock no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el aspecto del alférez Checov le estaba dando en ese momento.

— Muy bien Sr. Checov. Esté preparado en la sala de transporte en quince minutos.

El rosto del alférez se iluminó y apareció una gran sonrisa en el — Graciias Siñor.— Enseguida, casi salto desde el puente.

Cuando el adolecente había dejado el puente Spock se dio cuenta que todos los miembros del equipo lo estaban mirando fijamente. Jim rompió el extenso silencio. —SI Spock no puede decirle que no a los ojos de cachorro de Checov entonces, estamos en serios problemas.

Poco después, en un vago intento de detener a toda la tripulación de ser envueltos alrededor de los dedos de Pavel, Jim añadió la regla 35 en la lista. Jim la rompió cinco minutos mas tarde, cuando el niño quería una foto con su phaser.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Adoro a Pavel y sus ojos de cachorro, akjdskahs es taaan tierno ;3 como sea, muchas gracias por sus favs,coments y follows :3 me hacen inmensamente feliz!_

_Lia fuera._


	6. Regla No 13

Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary;** Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A:** Gracias especiales a quienes me comentan y ponen en favs y follows :3

.

.

.

**Regla; 13. ¡Maten al ganso en el acto!**

Todo comenzó con una simple comunicación solicitando la presencia de Jim en el puente. Sin sospechar que nada podría ir mal, casualmente se dirigió allí, sólo para encontrar a su tripulación del puente mirando a su silla de mando con cautela. Tras una inspección Jim descubrió algo muy inusual.

Había un ganso sentado en su silla.

Jim volvió a la única persona en el barco que le podría dar una explicación más o menos razonable para un ganso, en el puente, en su silla.

— Señor Spock. ¿Podría usted, por favor, decirme por qué un ganso esta a bordo de la nave y sentado en mi silla?

— Al parecer, capitán, ha habido una falla en el sistema del transportador hace diez minutos y treinta y dos segundos. Este mal funcionamiento transbordó un ganso de la Tierra a bordo de la nave en la que logró escapar de la sala de transporte. Se encontró su camino hacia el puente y se sentó en la silla de mando cinco minutos y veintiséis segundos atrás.— A pesar de que respondió cómo el ganso estaba allí, el conciso informe de su primer oficial no respondió la pregunta más apremiante de Jim.

— ¿Por qué nadie lo ha quitado de la silla y ha encontrado una manera de enviarlo de vuelta todavía?

— Cualquier intento de sacarlo de su posición establecida han provocado una respuesta agresiva. Parecer la ave es bastante insistente en permanecer en la silla.

— ¿No podemos simplemente dispararle a esa cosa?

— Esa es una idea ilógica, capitán. No sólo los protocolos de la Flota Estelar dicen que debemos evitar la muerte de otras formas de vida, cuando es posible, intentar disparar a la ave también puede causar un daño considerable a la silla de mando y de sus sistemas informáticos.

— ¿Qué pasa si el phaser se establece en aturdir?

— Aunque sería un curso de acción no letal, el riesgo perjudicial de los sistemas vitales aún sería demasiado grande.

Al ver que no conseguía nada al consultar a Spock, Jim decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos y dio un paso hacia su silla. Al verse a la mitad del camino de su enfoque el ganso desplegó sus alas y dio un silbido de advertencia a su potencial enemigo. Jim, al parecer, a diferencia de su tripulación, no se amedrento y dio otro paso.

— Eso no va a funcionar. He enfrentado a peores enemigos que un saco de plumas.

El ganso sin embargo no parecía impresionado con la respuesta de Jim y se puso de pie, extendiendo totalmente sus alas, y miró a su oponente. Jim le devolvió la mirada y la tensión aumentó en el puente como las dos partes se estaban calibrando entre sí. Los dos se tensaron minuciosamente ... entonces ¡entró la acción!

Lanzando gritos de guerra de parte de ambos enemigos, saltaron el uno hacia al otro. Hubo un tremendo golpe cuando el puño se encontró con el pico y los combatientes chocaron. Lo que siguió fue un confuso torbellino de extremidades y alas, mientras que las plumas y trozos de tela de oro volaron por el aire como hojas mixtas de gale. El puente se quedó estupefacto mientras el ganso y el hombre salvajemente luchaban por la supremacía; con el destino de la silla de mando en juego, la tensión se balanceaba rápidamente, cuando el ganso y el capitán trataron de obtener la ventaja. Después de varios minutos reñidos Jim aprovechó una oportunidad, en un espectacular salto mortal sobre su enemigo, Jim le dio una patada impresionante en la espalda al ganso. Tocando la trompeta de la derrota el ganso huyó del puente.

Ordenando rápidamente a dos miembros del personal de seguridad a perseguir al enemigo en retirada, Jim se desplomo agotado en su silla recién conquistada, mirandose mucho peor de lo que en realidad estaba, y solamente con una camisa dorada andrajosa y luciendo muchos cortes y contusiones en su rostro se volvió hacia su primer oficial.

—Spock no me importa lo que diga el reglamento. ¡El ganso sera matado en el acto!

Spock echó un vistazo a la determinada expresión del maltrecho capitán y respondió.

— Por supuesto, capitán, pero yo sugeriría que visite la bahía medica.

De esta manera, la regla no oficial numero 13 se creó y dio pie al comienzo de una larga y cruel guerra entre el equipo de la Enterprise y de su mortal enemigo el ganso.

.

.

.

.

* * *

las proximas reglas serán las 38 y 39 juntas :3 y saludo y gracias a los que se mantienen.

Lia fuera.


	7. Regla No38

Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary;** Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A:** Esto es una serie de viñetas (no tendrán algún orden en particular) a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. Thanks Dann!

* * *

**Regla No. 38;**

_Si llegas a ver a cualquier miembro del equipo de comando llevar a un muy dormido alférez Chekov a su cama, usted no vio nada_

* * *

Scotty llevó a Pavel a la cama la primera vez.

Acababa de terminar su turno y se dirigia a leer en una de las salas de recreación más pequeñas. A menudo estaba desocupada y era más tranquila, así que era un gran lugar para descansar en paz después de un turno de noche tarde. Sin embargo, cuando llegó se encontró con que Pavel ya estaba allí. Él también estaba dormido.

El niño estaba acurrucado en uno de los grandes sillones y aferrándose el PADD a su pecho como un osito de peluche. Estaba respirando suavemente y de vez en cuando se removía ligeramente en su sueño haciendo pequeños ruiditos como imagen completa del muchacho en el sofá se veía muy linda y adorable.

Scotty pisó ligeramente hacia un sillón desocupado, cuando pasó cercas de Pavel se dio cuenta de que el PADD del muchacho estaba encendido. Se inclinó hacia él suavemente para poder tomarlo de los dedos del muchacho esperando que no se despertara. El adolescente dio un pequeño gruñido y se movió en su sueño, pero se acomodó de nuevo, exitoso Scotty a su vez saco el PADD, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo que había en el. Ahora mismo Scotty era excepcionalmente hábil con los números pero esta ecuación le habría dado un serio desafío. Sacudió la cabeza con asombro; a los dieciocho años el muchacho era más que un partido en el intelecto para él y con un poco de tiempo puede que incluso coincida con Spock.

Entonces se dio cuenta del pequeño temporizador en la esquina de la pantalla, marcaba cinco horas y cincuenta y cuatro minutos. El muchacho había estado trabajando en la ecuación ¡casi seis horas!

Haciendo los cálculos rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que Pavel debió haber comenzado a trabajar en él justo después de haber terminado su turno en el puente y efectivamente continuado a través de la noche. Tomando otro vistazo al adolescente dormido, Scotty notó las bolsas bajo los ojos y se preguntó cuántos otros turnos noctámbulos el muchacho se había estado tirando.

Decidiendo que no podía dejar al muchacho dormido en el sillón, Scotty tomó suavemente a Pavel en sus brazos. El muchacho murmuró y luego se acurrucó contra su pecho lo que le hizo sonreír mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las habitaciones del muchacho. Pavel le había dicho a Scotty hace tiempo los códigos de acceso por lo que no tuvo problemas para entrar. Se dirigió hacia la cama bien hecha y, tirando de las mantas, suavemente puso al muchacho sobre la cama. El muchacho hizo algunos pequeños ruidos y se puso de costado mientras colocaba cuidadosamente las mantas sobre él.

Saliendo tranquilamente, Scotty hizo una nota mental para hablar con Jim de los hábitos de sueño de Pavel. No podían dejar que el muchacho se sobrecargara de trabajo él mismo después de todo.

Al día siguiente, Jim tomó a Pavel a un lado y le dio una conferencia sobre dormir adecuadamente.

Fue el turno de Uhura un par de semanas más tarde.

Ella estaba comiendo con Spock y Pavel en el comedor no mucho después de que sus turnos terminaron. Ella había invitado al joven ruso a comer con ellos después de ver lo cansado que estaba, obviamente, durante el turno. Ella tenía la intención de tratar de convencerlo de cambiar su turno mas temprano para que pudiera dormir un poco mas de lo embargo resultó que no sería necesaria su participación en intentar que el chico intentara dormir un poco mas.

Ella estaba hablando con Spock (mientras se preguntaba cómo podía llevar a Pavel a la cama sin hacer que se sienta como un niño) cuando se dio cuenta de la cabeza del muchacho se balanceaba suavemente había adelante mientras sus párpados se cerraron. Al ver que Spock también se había dado cuenta de eso, sutilmente le indicó que no mostraran ninguna indicación de que eran conscientes de ello. Aunque probablemente no entendería por qué, él siguió su ejemplo y continuaron su conversación como si el adolescente no se estuviera quedando dormido al lado de ellos. En los próximos minutos, tanto Nyota y Spock mantuvieron un ojo en el niño cuando sus párpados se cerraron finalmente. Sabiendo lo que iba a suceder ella hizo un movimiento rápido para quitar el plato de sopa delante de él. Sin embargo Spock fue más rápido que ella y logró rescatarlo justo antes de que el adolescente cayera de cara sobre el plato. Como la cabeza de Pavel aterrizó en la mesa con un golpe suave, miembros de la tripulación en las mesas circundantes miraban hacia ellos. Sin embargo, una mirada de Nyota fue suficiente para conseguir que se voltearan a toda prisa de nuevo. Levantándose, se dirigió a la mesa para que el muchacho ahora durmiente, con cuidado, y para no molestarlo, lo levantó en sus brazos. Gruñendo un poco al darse cuenta de que era un poco más pesado de lo que parecía; ella lo ajustó de modo que estaba en una posición más cómoda. Simplemente sonriéndole a modo de despedida a Spock y su ceja levantada dejó el comedor. Al salir se dio cuenta de que, aunque los miembros de la tripulación estaban aparentemente todavía absortos en sus propias conversaciones y comidas, el comedor era claramente más tranquila.

Haciendo su camino hacia los cuartos de Pavel comenzó a tararear en voz baja una vieja canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle a ella, aparentemente haciendo que el niño en sus brazos sonriera suavemente en su sueño. Introduciendo suavemente el código que le había dado a ella, y suavemente caminó por el suelo un poco desordenado y lo depositó en su cama. Colocando suavemente las sabanas sobre él, ella pasó la mano por el pelo, todavía tarareando su canción de cuna que su madre le había enseñado. Movió la cabeza hacia ella y murmuró algo en ruso, quitando lentamente la mano y todavía tarareando en voz baja se deslizó por la puerta.

Cuando Pavel entró en el puente al día siguiente, con mucho mejor aspecto y mas descansado que el día anterior, ella sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

La próxima vez fue de Jim y llegó alrededor de un turno en el puente.

Se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que Pavel estaba tan pronto como entró en el puente. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran bastante notables , así como el hecho de que él estaba bostezando a cada par de minutos. El problema era que Jim sabía que si intentaba hacerlo notar el chico lo negaría obstinadamente. A pesar de que simplemente podía ordenar al niño a dormir un poco más, sabía que ese curso de acción sólo causaría que Pavel se fuera y se pusiera de mal humor en sus habitaciones, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Mientras que él estaba tratando de encontrar una solución al problema, Jim no nota que un incómodo silencio había caído sobre el puente. Fue un buen par de minutos más tarde, cuando la voz de Hikaru interrumpió a través de sus pensamientos.

— Um ... ¿capitán?

Mirando hacia arriba, vio que todo el puente estaba mirando hacia la estación de la navegación. Buscando él mismo vio que Pavel estaba inclinado hacia adelante en su consola con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha. Él también parecía estar durmiendo. Levantándose y caminando hacia él, Jim vio que el chico estaba completamente muerto para el mundo. Al darse cuenta de que el puente seguía mirando, Jim les dijo.

— Tripulantes vuelvan a trabajar. Yo me encargo de esto.

En respuesta a su tono de mando, rápidamente obedecieron. Deslizando un brazo bajo los hombros del chico y el otro debajo de sus rodillas, se izó a Pavel. Sosteniendo al niño contra su pecho miró a su primer oficial.

—Señor Spock Vuelvo en un minuto. Usted tiene el puente.

Con eso, se llevó a Pavel desde el puente.

Caminando con cuidado hacia el cuarto del chico, Jim dio a la curiosa tripulación que pasaba una sola mirada y ellos rápidamente miraban hacia otro lado rápidamente. Al llegar a su destino sin incidentes, entró y se dirigió directamente hacia la cama. Colocó cuidadosamente a su joven carga sobre el colchón y lo cubrió con las sabanas alrededor de él. Jim colocó suavemente un beso paternal en la frente del niño y le dijo en voz baja.

— Duerme bien Pasha.

Jim salió suavemente de la habitación, estaba seguro de que a Pavel murmurar en sueños.

— Grracias papá.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar, y aquellos que me agregan a favoritos y dan follow ;3 por cierto, todo horror ortografico que vean es porque lo traduzco desde el movil :3 no es pretexto pero si alguien se anima a betearlo lo agradeceré :)

Lia fuera.


	8. Regla No 39

Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary;** Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A:** Esto es una serie de viñetas (no tendrán algún orden en particular) a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. Thanks Dann!

* * *

**Regla No. 39;**

Si el alférez Chekov es llevado por alguien mas ¡repórtelo inmediatamente al Capitán!

Pavel despertó sintiéndose muy aturdido. Recuperándose y poniéndose poco a poco más alerta se dio cuenta de que debía de haber sido sedado, Huesos muy probablemente lo hizo porque había estado durmiendo muy poco de nuevo. Él realmente debería dejar de irse a dormir de esta manera; la bruma inducida por sedantes realmente no era útil al comenzar el día y las cuerdas que se clavaban en las muñecas eran realmente dolorosas.

Espere, ¿cuerdas?

En un sentido de alerta, Pavel hizo un balance de su posición. Descubrió que estaba sentado fuertemente unido en una especie de sala de metal con la espalda contra la pared. Trató de recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero no venia nada, y entonces recordó.

Él había estado trabajando con Scotty y había estado en la oficina del CEO buscando la manera de mejorar la velocidad warp. El hombre mayor había sido llamado para hacer frente a una situación que se produjo, dejando a Pavel seguir estudiando las ideas que habían surgido con él. Había oído a alguien a entrar y, pensando que Scotty había vuelto comenzó a explicar una nueva idea que tenía cuando se produjo un repentino dolor en la parte posterior de su cuello y se desmayó.

De modo que había sido secuestrado, de nuevo. Parecía que cada forma de vida con una aversión a la Enterprise había decidido recientemente que el secuestro de Pavel era una buena idea. Había sido un esclavistas en Gamma 2 hace tres semanas, unos pocos sobrevivientes del Narada una semana después y un loco colono de Beta Vega la semana pasada. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si tenía un _'secuestrarme ahora'_ como señal luminosa intermitente encima de su cabeza. Sin embargo, esta fue la primera vez que había sido tomado a bordo, las otras veces estuvo ya sea en tierra o dejado en una misión a distancia.

Había un sonido en la puerta y pasos que se acercaban a él, entonces salió de sus pensamientos serpenteantes y levantando los ojos al ver a un hombre vestido con una camisa de oro venir hacia él. Pavel lo reconoció como el teniente Neil que lo reemplazó cuando era su turno.

— Se despertó más rápido de lo que pensé que lo haría.

Fue sorprendido por la declaración del otro navegante; secuestradores anteriores habían tratado de ponerlo nervioso diciendo cosas ambiguas hasta que habían acumulado suficiente tensión para develar su plan más dramático. Al ver si se podía saltar esa parte Pavel habló.

— ¿Así que vaz a dicirme cual is su plan?

— ¿Discúlpeme?

— Tienes un plan. ¿Vais a dicirme in algún momento lo qui iban a hacer?

Mirando un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Pavel y la falta de preocupación por su posición, Neil respondió.

— Kirk rápidamente se dará cuenta de que te has ido y comenzará a buscarte. Él va a seguir las pistas que he dejado atrás a este planeta y la instalación minera antigua en la que estamos ahora. Su posición bajo tierra significa que va a ser incapaz de transportarlo, así que lo obligará a bajar a la superficie. Él, lo más probable es que lleve consigo a Spock y a McCoy con él y algunos agentes de seguridad. Usándote como rehén voy a conseguir que retiren sus armas y dejándome para matarlos a mi antojo. Con su precioso capitán y su primer oficial desaparecido, la Empresa será fácil de tomar y voy a estar en control de la nave insignia de la Federación.

Después de oír esto Pavel fue seriamente preguntando cómo un supuesto navegador y experto táctico pensaba que este plan funcionaría.

— ¿In realidad piensa que funcionara su plain?

— Mi plan es perfecto. — Aquí Pavel decidió que Neil estaba loco o estúpido. — Puede ser simple, pero tiene su parte brillante. No hay manera de que el idiota de Kirk lo vea venir y tampoco el Vulcano, nada ni nadie va a frustrarlo.

Mirando detrás de Neil, Pavel sonrió y felizmente exclamó.

— ¡Keptein!

Girando rápidamente Neil sólo tuvo tiempo para registrar la presencia de Jim antes de que el puño del capitán chocara sólidamente contra su rostro.

Ignorando al teniente que ahora yacía inconsciente en el piso, Jim fue directamente hacia a Pavel y comenzó a desatarlo.

— ¿Estás bien Pasha?

— Muy bien.

Habiéndolo desatado, Jim lo abrazó rápidamente antes de mirar al ahora restringido teniente Neil siendo apoyado por dos agentes del personal de seguridad.

— Tan pronto como estemos de vuelta en el barco lo llevarán al calabozo.

Dos horas después; después de un largo examen médico de parte de McCoy, y el modo sobre protector de Nyota y muchos abrazos y volantes de cabello del resto de la tripulación. Pavel encontró siendo escoltados al comedor por Jim que no se habían ido más de diez metros de él desde que se le envió de la Tierra a bordo de la nave. Él había renunciado desde hace mucho tiempo al hecho de que él iba a estar acompañada por alguien más o menos donde quiera que iba en un futuro inmediato, hasta que Jim estuviera convencido de que no iba a ser secuestrado de nuevo en cualquier momento pronto. Parecía que su padre sustituto o algo así, era un poco sobreprotector y no ayudaba a que el resto de su familia sustituta también era así.

Cuando Pavel llegó, encontró que toda la tripulación de mando ya estaba allí. Pasando rápidamente a una mesa, estaba sentado al lado de Huesos mientras Jim se sentó a su otro lado. Todos los demás encontraron asientos alrededor de la mesa y Nyota le trajo una bandeja. Los ojos de Pavel se agrandaron cuando vio el enorme pastel de chocolate de tres capas con crema de mantequilla en él. Mientras ella le sirvió una enorme porción se limitó a decir una cosa.

— Estamos contentos de que estás a salvo.

Tras la comprensión de las emociones detrás de la simple afirmación, Pavel esbozó una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de degustar en su rebanada de pastel de chocolate rodeado de su familia.

La regla no. 39 había aparecido el día siguiente, aunque su texto nunca fue explicado.

* * *

Gracias a simsfans, Nuriko Hamilton, Koalarevolucionaria, Firefly of Blue Rose y hana-kitzu por sus comentarios y apoyo!

Lia fuera.


	9. Regla No 23

**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary;** Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A:** Esto es una serie de viñetas (no tendrán algún orden en particular) a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. Thanks Dann!

* * *

**_Regla No. 23;_**

_No tocar la "Marcha Imperial" de Star Wars cuando el Dr. McCoy entra al puente._

Huesos estaba en camino hacia el puente para arrastrar a un cierto capitán hospital-fóbico a la bahía medica. Jim se había recuperado recientemente de una forma particularmente repugnante de sarampión alienígena pero no había, como era de esperar, aparecido para el chequeo asignado para asegurarse de que la enfermedad había desaparecido por completo. Esto significaba que McCoy no estaba en el mejor de los humores cuando llegó al puente. Su estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando, tan pronto como el turbo ascensor llegó, "eso" comenzó a sonar.

Todo el mundo miró hacia arriba como la _"Marcha Imperial"_ resonó por todo el puente y había un poco de confusión hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el OCM del barco de pie en las afueras del turbo ascensor estaba mirando al altavoz más cercano. La decisión de hacer caso omiso de la música que anunciaba su llegada, Huesos comenzó a marchar ominosamente hacia su amigo en la silla del capitán. Se dio cuenta de que a la mitad del camino que en realidad estaba marchando al compás de la música y esto estaba causando que varios miembros del puente comenzaran a reír disimuladamente mientras el equipo tocaba perfectamente la melodía.

Al llegar a la silla y a su ocupante que soltaba risitas, Huesos dio su más llamativa mirada de terror a todo el puente y la música se detuvo por arte de magia. Poso su mirada en Jim que estaba por debajo de él y esperó hasta que el grandulón dejara de reír.

— Bueno Huesos. Creo que esto se adapta perfectamente a ti. — El mocoso dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No inclinado a iniciar un intercambio de palabras con McCoy y fue directo al grano.

— Jim. Chequeo. Ahora.

— Pero Huesos me siento bien. Además, ¿No tienes nada que decir acerca de tu nuevo tema musical?

Demasiado harto de hacer frente a la necedad de Jim, Huesos lo levantó por la piel del cuello y marcho, con el infantil capitán para afuera del puente, airadamente detuvo su paso y llamo al comandante.

— Spock. Usted toma el puente.

La puerta del turbo ascensor se cerró tras ellos dejando a Spock para tratar de averiguar lo que acababa de suceder.

Otro día y McCoy estaba una vez más asaltando el camino hacia el puente. Pavel había tenido la sensación de malestar temprano; un análisis rápido mostró que había desarrollado una forma única de catarro. No era grave, pero esta era una de esas enfermedades que sólo se podían curar con el tiempo y el descanso. Huesos lo había expulsado de vuelta a sus aposentos con instrucciones estrictas para descansar, él había ido, más tarde, a comprobar que el chico estuviera descansando. Para encontrar que no estaba allí y una comprobación rápida con el equipo reveló que el chico estaba en el puente. Murmurando varias maldiciones y preguntándose por qué los supuestos genios, miembros de la tripulación, decidieron que no necesitan escuchar sus órdenes, McCoy se dirigió al puente. Esperando en el turbo ascensor, y esperaba que esa maldita melodía no se tocara en este momento. Desde la primera vez que había sucedido y en varias ocasiones, él realmente empezaba a odiarla ahora. Como si eso determinara que tan molesto llegara a estar antes de que él asesine a alguien, _la "Marcha Imperial",_ declaró en voz alta su llegada de nuevo. Resistió la tentación de destrozar el altavoz más cercano, Huesos se dirigió en línea recta hacia su díscolo paciente que estaba visiblemente indignado en su estación. McCoy se lanzó directamente hacia su silla.

— ¡Pavel Andreivic Chekov! Te ordené regresar a tus habitaciones y descansar.

— Piro mi sintí lo suficientimente wuien para asistir a mis diberes. — Pavel protestó débilmente.

— ¡Maldita sea, niño! Si te digo que tienes que ir a descansar, eso es lo que harás o podrías terminar dañando seriamente tu salud. No me importa cómo te sientes en el momento, si yo digo que tú no puedes trabajar entonces me escucharas. Ahora trae tu culo de vuelta a tus habitaciones antes de yo mismo lo arrastre allí.

— Piro siñor...

Habiendo tenido lo suficiente y estando completamente enfurecido por la melodía que todavía estaba sonando, Huesos agarró a Chekov por la oreja y lo arrastró como un niño travieso fuera del puente.

— ¡Y alguien apague la maldita música ya!

El siguiente día, la Regla No.23 apareció escrita en una fuente que prometía severas repercusiones para todo aquel que la rompiera.

* * *

Amo a Huesos aksjdkas y su buen humor xD

_**Nuriko Hamilton**_: Hola, y de hecho si, esta autora se centra mucho en Pavel, es algo así como el adorado y chiqueado hermano menor cx son un amor sus drbbles xD y muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia.

**_Strugberry:_** Hola! Claro que Pasha será tuyo solo si Karu te lo deja… buajajaa! Digo, claro que si jajja y gracias por comentar xD

_**simsfans:**_ oh, deberías de leer las demás.. Unas hacen llorar de la risa xD y si te animas puedes hcer unos drabbles con estas reglas :3 o unas segundas partes xD asi que gracias por leer!

_**hana-kitzu:**_ Gracias por comentar y leer! Y siii, tienen muchos horrores porque traduzco desde el móvil y muchas veces me cambia las palabras así que si alguien se anima a betearlo estaré agradecida ;)

Nos leemos ;D

Lía fuera.


	10. Reglas No 11 y 12

**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de StarTrek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary;** Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A:** Esto es una serie de viñetas a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. ThanksDann!

* * *

.

.

.

_**Regla No. 11;**_

_Materializar un tiburón a la piscina no es gracioso._

Huesos iba a matar a quien fuese el responsable.

Todo empezó como un día completamente normal. Como de costumbre, se dirigió a la piscina antes de que comenzara su turno. Siempre trató de tener una hora de duración de nado para hacer ejercicio antes del trabajo, obviamente, ha habido días, incluso semanas consecutivas de que esto no sucedía, pero él siempre lo intentaba cada que podía. Casi todas las mañanas Pavel también iba a nadar para refrescarse después de correr temprano por la mañana y ellos tenían la piscina para ellos solos. Pavel entendía que McCoy no estaba para socializar en las mañanas y por lo general el chico tomaba un lado y dejaba que Huesos tomara el otro. Esta mañana, sin embargo no fue del todo normal.

Todo estaba bien en un primer momento, Huesos llegó a tiempo para ver salir de los vestuarios al adolescente con rumbo hacia la piscina, dándole al médico la privacidad que necesitaba para cambiarse. Él acababa de terminar de cambiarse cuando se produjo un tremendo grito desde la piscina y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Pavel corrió de regreso a la esquina llorando histéricamente. Huesos tuvo el tiempo suficiente para prepararse el mismo antes de que el niño saltara sobre él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Completamente desorientado en cuanto a lo que sucedió, McCoy puso sus brazos alrededor del chico y pasó la mano por el cabello del niño para tratar de calmarlo.

Por desgracia, no hizo nada para ayudar y no podía conseguir que Pavel lo soltara para poder ir y averiguar lo que asustó al niño. Al ver a su comunicador al alcance Huesos logró recogerlo y ponerse en contacto con Jim.

— ¿Qué? — La voz soñolienta de Jim llegó a través del comunicador.

— Algo ha sucedido en la piscina, Jim. Pavel esta completamente asustado.

— Estoy en camino.

Se preguntaba qué más podía hacer mientras esperaba, Huesos decidió ponerse en contacto con Nyota. Ella sería de mucha mejor ayuda para calmar al adolescente que él.

— McCoy a Uhura.

— ¿Qué necesitas doctor? — ella sonaba mucho más alerta que Jim lo hizo.

— Pavel se ha asustado por algo en la piscina. Pensé que podrías ser capaz de calmarlo.

— Voy a estar allí. Intenta tranquilizarlo tanto como te sea posible.

— Gracias Nyota.

Jim llegó cinco minutos más tarde y se detuvo ante lo que vio. Confundido, Huesos miró la expresión en la cara de sus amigos, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a un Pavel que estaba sollozando y ambos sólo llevaban el bañador.

Ahora, sintiéndose excepcionalmente avergonzado Huesos le espetó a Jim.

— ¡Demonios, Jim! Corrió fuera de la piscina gritando como si hubiese visto un asesinato, chocó contra mí y se ha negado a soltarme.

Nyota llegó en ese momento y, ignorando por completo la torpeza de la escena frente a ella, se dirigió directamente hacia Huesos y Pavel.

— Pavel. — Empezó con dulzura — Sé que estás alterado pero necesitas dejar ir al doctor McCoy ahora.

Su única respuesta fue una sacudida de la cabeza del niño y algo como un sollozó en ruso en el pecho del hombre mayor. Jim (que había sido desgarrado entre ayudar a Pavel y averiguar qué causó su angustia) dio un paso adelante para ayudar.

— Hey Pasha. Creo que Huesos va a ser aplastado hasta la muerte si no lo sueltas pronto.

Al oír esto, el chico se asomó para ver a McCoy y al ver a su padre sustituto renunció a su agarre sobre el médico y se arrojó a Jim en su lugar. Finalmente capaz de moverse de nuevo y con Nyota y Jim ocupados con un Pavel todavía sollozando, Huesos fue a averiguar lo que provocó la histeria del chico en el primer lugar.

Con cautela al entrar a donde estaba la piscina, McCoy escaneó la habitación en busca de algo sospechoso / peligroso. Notando el extraño objeto triangular pegando encima del agua y de movimiento rápido, rápidamente se acercó a investigar. Al ver lo que era le tomó un corto tiempo para comprenderlo.

Había un tiburón en la piscina. Un tiburón real, en la piscina. Un ser vivo, Buen Dios, eso era un tiburón, en la piscina.

¡HABIA UN TIBURÓN EN LA MALDITA PISCINA!

Al mismo tiempo agradeció que estuviera escuchando que Pavel agradecía no ser devorado y maldiciendo al enfermo, retorcido y malvado que hizo esto, diez veces más, Huesos habló por su comunicador.

— Scotty no me importaba muy bien lo que estás haciendo, trae tu culo a la piscina ¡ya!

Al final le tomó a Scotty una buena hora para encontrar la manera de transportar a la criatura de vuelta a lo que era el mar. Le tomó mucho más tiempo para calmar a Pavel y aún más para conseguir que se soltara de Jim. Sobra decir que una gran parte de la tripulación de comando llego muy tarde a su turno y Pavel no iría a ninguna parte cerca de la piscina, libre de tiburón o no.

La regla no. 11 se añadió muy poco tiempo después del suceso.

.

.

_**Regla No. 12;**_

_Tampoco lo es un cocodrilo._

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que pudieran convencer a Pavel para ir a nadar de nuevo. Incluso, entonces, sólo iría si Jim iba con él.

Así que al día siguiente del acuerdo, Jim encontró a Pavel en los vestuarios después de que el niño había terminado su turno. Previniendo con éxito que el chico no huyera en el último minuto, Jim se puso de pie junto a la piscina, mientras que el niño nadaba. Los primeros minutos iban muy bien y Jim se había distraído un poco en pensar en sus deberes para el día cuando Pavel gritó.

Saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos, Jim se centró en su responsabilidad a tiempo para ver que algo se movía a una velocidad que habría puesto a un barco de energía en vergüenza. Llegando junto a la piscina en un tiempo récord, el chico se disparó a la escalera fuera del agua e envistió a su capitán. Jim apenas logró evitar que ambos cayeran mientras se quedaba boquiabierto cuando el chico le abrazó con desesperación. Envolviendo protectoramente sus brazos alrededor de su responsabilidad, rápidamente escaneó el agua en busca de lo que había asustado al chico. Al instante se dio cuenta de que era el cuerpo escamoso bajo la superficie.

Era un cocodrilo completamente crecido.

Arrastrando a Pavel con él, Jim se alejó de la orilla de la piscina agradecido de que las paredes de la piscina eran demasiado altas para que el reptil pudiera salir. Guiándose para conseguir su comunicador mientras seguía consolando a su protegido, llamó a Scotty.

— Scotty. Llega a la piscina ¡ya!

Esta vez Scotty logró enviar a un muy confundido reptil de nuevo a donde vino con bastante rapidez. Sin embargo esto fue de poco consuelo para Pavel quien continuó a llorando en los brazos de Jim durante una hora. A partir de entonces se negó a entrar en la piscina a menos que haya sido escaneado para formas de vida no sensibles primero.

La regla no. 12 se añadió a la lista más tarde ese día y nunca se enteraron de que había transportado al tiburón y al cocodrilo a la piscina en el primer lugar.

Jim estaba seguro de que si el equipo de Comando lo hizo, no encontrarían un cuerpo.

::::::::

:::::

* * *

Este capitulo me dio bastante ternura por el como cuidan y protegen a Pasha.

Un agradecimiento a quienes me leen y comentan :3

RR´s

_**Strugberry :**_ Todo tuyo! De hecho, Jimbo dice que le dará permiso de ir a Risa contigo :B

_**Nuriko Hamilton:**_ McCoy es la onda! Jajaja aquí el pobrecito se preocupo mas por que no pensaran mal de Pasha que de él adjaks 3

_**simsfans:**_ Si haces segundas partes me dices ;B y siii! Yo tengo ese tono para mi padre jajajaja se boto d risa al saber porque xD (el es trikkie también) y espero que este te guste :3

_**hana-kitzu;**_ sii, escribo desde el móvil y sii, es que me dio mucha risa y creo que hacen falta mas fics de estos en español, casi no hay de donde escoger :/ … un saludo y gracias por leer :9

Lía Out.


End file.
